My so called Mother
by Sango45
Summary: Kagome's mother abuses her. What happens when Inuyasha finds out? What will Sango and Miroku do about it? IxK MxS R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**My So-called Mother**

**By: sango45**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (No duh)**

**Chapter one: Hate**

"Bye!" Kagome yelled at her mother as she left for work. _Finally_, she thought as she watched her mother speed out of the driveway in her new beige convertible, _that woman's gone!_ Kagome had to act polite when she was in public so it wouldn't look suspicious to the neighbors-even if it was only once in awhile, she was usually gone in the feudal era.

She went inside and cleaned up the mess her mother made _No! She's not my mother! A real mother wouldn't brutally beat her child every time they just so much as breathe in there direction. Why is mom beating me? Why now after all these years... _Kagome's mom had just started beating her 6 months ago, and she was coming home drunk. It was a couple months after she first went down the well to Feudal Japan. Kagome walked out of the living room, and started to clean the dinning room where a broken plate lay in the middle of the floor. She shuddered remembering what had happened that morning.

Flashback:

Kagome was doing her normal daily routine. She had just woken up at 5:00 even though her high school started at 8:00. She got dressed in her regular green, short skirted school uniform, and headed downstairs to do some cleaning up and make breakfast before her mother woke up and_made_ her do it,_ more like beat to clean it up_ she thought dryly.

She walked into the kitchen, opened the door to the refrigerator and got a carton of eggs, milk, butter, and some bacon out. Then she got a frying pan, a bowl, and a whisk out of three different cabinets and placed them on the light indigo marble counter next to the stove. She cracked two eggs open into the glass bowl and whisked them while she poured a little milk into the egg mixture while she put the frying pan onto the stove with medium heat. Kagome fried the bacon and set it on a plate on the table Souta's favorite she thought, with a smile, as she set it on the table and covered it with aluminum foil so it would stay warm.

Just as she did that Kagome's mother walked out of her bedroom and glared at her daughter _Oh no_ Kagome thought as she gazed at her mother. "Why are you so happy, daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi said spitting out the last word like it was venom. Kagome instantly stopped Smiling and took notice that the room smelled like alcohol _she's been drinking last night_ she thought fearfully.

"Just making you some breakfast, mom" she replied with the same amount of malice in her voice as Mrs. Higurashi had just held in her own moments ago. She was being unexpectedly braver than usual but, when she saw her mother's face become red she knew she went too far.

"Insolent Child!" she screamed and slapped Kagome hard on the left side of her cheek. Kagome stifled a yell. This happened all the time so she knew what to expect. Even though she hated what her mother had become in the past few months, the woman had still cared for Kagome at some point in her life. And that was enough to not attack her mother back.

When Mrs. Higurashi saw that her slap had no effect she glared at her daughter and pushed her roughly against the wall. Kagome's head got most of the blow and she could feel the warm sticky blood trailing down the back of her shirt and yet she still didn't make a noise. This was not at all pleasing to Mrs. Higurashi. She wanted to hear her scream and beg for mercy. She yanked Kagome's hair and dragged her across the floor, kicking her as she went.

She pulled Kagome into the dinning room, "Eat your breakfast dear, you need your nutrition." she said in a sickeningly sweet tone, and threw the plate Kagome had made for Souta onto her already bleeding head. Kagome couldn't take this any more; she let out one blood curdling scream and passed out cold on the hard wooden floor.

Kagome had woken up on the hard wooden floor by her mother's foot sometime later. "Come on you filthy piece of trash!" Mrs. Higurashi said, "Time to greet me goodbye!" Kagome got up the best she could, which was really good considering she was recently beaten to unconsciousness. Besides she had lots of practice.

She bid her mother farewell, reluctantly of course and thought, _No she's not my mother! From this day forward she shall be known as my so-called mother! _

**End flashback**

8888888888

Kagome glanced at the digital clock on the oven, 6:30. Almost time for Souta to wake up, she thought smiling. Souta always had a way of cheering her up when she was down. When Kagome was around him she felt happy, needed.

Mrs. Higurashi only beat Kagome; she seemed to love Souta to bits. He was the only one Kagome had told about the beatings. He had wanted to call the police, but Kagome told him not to. _If he told anyone my so-called mother would be sent to jail and Souta and I would get separated,_ she thought a great amount of selflessness considering what had happened that morning _besides Souta isn't getting hurt so it doesn't matter._

She slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to injure herself further. She walked into the hallway and took a left turn into her room. She opened her drawer and got a new uniform and a towel. Then she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, to wash the blood out of her hair. Kagome blow dried her hair, put on her clean uniform, and exited the bathroom. After that, she quietly entered Souta's room where he was sleeping peacefully. She gently shook him awake "Souta it's time to wake up" she whispered softly to him.

………

"Come on Souta, wake up." She said again

Souta turned around in the opposite direction and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Kagome sighed and ripped the covers off him and said irritated, "You have to wake up now!" Souta opened one eye and looked at his big sister. Noticing the expression on her face, one of pain and confusion-a look she wore only after…-, He shot up immediately, wide-awake.

"Did mom hurt you again?" he asked tears welling up in his eyes. Kagome looked at him miserably. His brunette eyes looked so innocent and it hurt her to have to worry him like this. She put on a smile but her eyes still held a depressed quality

"Yeah she did but don't worry I'm fine" she reassured him patting him on the shoulder.

"You really should tell some one," he whispered staring intently at his big sister. "I already told you Souta, you know I can't and you know why! Now get ready, or you'll be late to school." She snapped as she left the room. She then went down stairs and waited for Souta.

Some time later, Souta came downstairs with a fresh navy school uniform on, and sat down at the table. Kagome served him breakfast every day just like her so-called mother demanded her to. He was silent the whole time. _Is he mad at me? Does he hate me too now? _ She thought. Kagome couldn't take the silence any longer, "Souta, I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I was just upset and hurt. I'm sorry." She rushed out in panic. She would be really upset if another one of her loved one's hated her.

Souta looked at her peculiarly "What?" He asked "Oh that. Well you were just being cranky I guess. Gramps says I can be a pain too sometimes if I want to,"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother had got it into her head so much that she was worthless and horrid; she actually wondered if other people thought this too. Numerous times she had tried to convince herself that she wasn't worthless, but when you have a mother like that you know it's not easy. Now whenever someone was angry at her or disappointed with her she would try desperately to change it. Because the one thing she feared in the whole world, was being alone.

8888888888

"Bye, Souta. Have a good day at school. I won't be home for a couple of weeks; I'm going to the feudal era." Kagome told Souta, as he was just leaving.

"Say Hi to Inuyasha for me!" Sousa replied excitedly.

"Okay, I will. Oh I forgot, Shippo says hi."

"Hey, can you give him this for me?" Souta asked, as he handed Kagome a shoe sized box wrapped up in light lavender wrapping paper.

"Sure, what are sisters for?"

"Thanks... Hey!" He said as Kagome gave him a noogie.

Kagome giggled, "See ya in a couple weeks!"

"Bye!" Souta said, waving to Kagome, as he left the shrine gates.

Kagome had stuffed her enormous yellow backpack as much as it would hold, it was so packed, that it would literally burst at the seams if so much as a feather were to be put inside. It was filled with, ramen, pockey, shampoo, hairbrushes, toothbrushes, medical supplies, and so, so much more. She pulled it all the way to the well, her head was still throbbing. _Okay, act natural _she thought as she jumped down the well that transported her to feudal Japan and back again.

When she finally landed and had climbed up the well, Kagome was met face-to-face with a very pissed hanyou. "Where have you been wench? Your late-" Inuyasha's angry eyes turned concerned as he said softly. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Oh, nothing I'm just worn out from my tests at school." Kagome replied putting on a fake smile.

Inuyasha wasn't convinced.

"Your lying I can tell, now what's wrong with you!" He yelled

"NOTHING," Kagome yelled back, "Sit!" and ran into the forest.

8888888888

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**My So-called Mother**

**By: animal luver-45 (Not Sango45, that was my old name.. sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns it.**

**Chapter Two: Questions**

8888888888

_**Recap:**_

_When she finally landed and had climbed up the well, Kagome was met face-to-face with a very pissed hanyou. "Where have you been wench? Your late-" Inuyasha's angry eyes turned concerned as he said softly. "What's wrong?" He asked_

"_Oh, nothing I'm just worn out from my tests at school." Kagome replied putting on a fake smile. _

_Inuyasha wasn't convinced._

"_Your lying I can tell, now what's wrong with you!" He yelled_

"_NOTHING," Kagome yelled back, "Sit!" and ran into the forest._

8888888888

Kagome ran as fast as she could, cutting herself on tree branches and rocks along the way. It was raining heavily. Good Inuyasha won't be able to catch my scent! _God he has to be so damn heartless! Why couldn't he just ask me nicely? _Kagome stopped. She thought about it for awhile "He just reacted the way he has for his entire life. I should be used to it by now…" She whispered to herself. She thought about how he had lost his father when he was a baby and then when he was only a small boy, his _mother_ the only person that really cared about him at the time. "I'd rather have no mother than the one I have now." She said sadly.

"No. You wouldn't," she heard. Inuyasha said as he came up behind her and looked at her sadly. "_Why would you want to live all alone, with no one to care for you or about you when you could have it otherwise?"_ He almost screamed in her face. The intensity of his words shocked Kagome.

Kagome was silent. She couldn't respond to his question, so she settled for asking him one. "How did you find me in this rain Inuyasha?"

"I could smell your blood all over the place. What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. A few branches scraped my arms. I'm sorry for running away, it was childish and immature of me." Tears escaped from her eyes.

Inuyasha enveloped her into a bone crushing hug. She winced slightly—her bruises hurt her—and hugged him back.

"I'm starting to get really cold," Kagome said. It was raining heavier now, and it wasn't very warm out. "Could you take me back to Kaede's please," She whispered to him.

"Feh," He responded to her. He bent over and she got on his back and started running towards the village. Every jump he took she winced from pain, though she was barley jostled. Her head hurt immensely. She couldn't take it anymore. She made a small whimper and passed out cold.

8888888888

"Kaede," Inuyasha screamed as he ran into her hut. "There's something wrong with Kagome, she just passed out and I don't know why." Kaede looked at the young girl.

"Thank you Inuyasha I shall look her over, now out of the hut I need to get her changed from these bloody clothes."

Kaede directed Inuyasha to the bed and told him to lay her there and made him leave. She removed Kagome's bloody school uniform. She had bruises on each arm all over her stomach and on the back of her head. She also had a huge gash on the back of her head that needed looking at. _What has happened to ye poor child? _Kaede wondered as she dressed Kagome's wounds.

**After Kagome wakes up:**

Kagome's head felt like it would explode. _Ugh. _She thought. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light and saw one figure lurking over her. _Where am I?_ She thought. Kagome looked around. It seemed familiar here. She saw a big shadowy form on the wall that was next to her. It took her a moment to realized the shadow had dog-like ears. It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned. Kagome tried to get up but immediately regretted it when her head started throbbing. Her stomach wasn't much better with huge purple bruises mixed with red and green were littering her flesh. Inuyasha gently pushed her back onto the futon.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked caringly.

"It's nothing…" She replied evasively.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "It's _nothing?!" _He asked, "You were passed out for a whole day! You've got bruises littering your whole body! What happened to you? Who hurt you? I'll kill them!" He yelled angrily. Inuyasha wasn't angry at Kagome, he was trying to mask the fear he felt, seeing her like this.

"I…" I trailed off. She wanted to tell him everything. But She just couldn't. Kagome didn't want him to look at her with pity; didn't want him to think of her as a weak human that couldn't handle anything. So she lied. "I'm fine. I fell down a few stairs at my house. See?" She tried to get up. Bad move on her part. "Oww!" she screamed as her head throbbed and passed out again. The last thing she saw was concerned amber eyes staring at her with an uncertainty to them.

**Outside the Hut A Few Hours Later:**

"Where'd Inuyasha go?" Sango asked.

"He couldn't be around Kagome anymore, so he went to go hunt for dinner. I sure hope he doesn't turn full demon again." Sango shuddered remembering what happened hours earlier.

_Inuyasha had brought Kagome to Kaede's hut. The old priestess had made him leave so she could undress Kagome and figure out why she had passed out. Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree and waited for Kaede to finish. About fifteen minutes later she came out and asked Inuyasha why Kagome had bruises all over herself._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Come see for yourself, it's horrible. What did you do to ye poor child?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome; she was still unconscious and had wounds covering her entire body. Inuyasha stared in disbelief. Did she run into a demon when she ran off and not tell me about it? The rain must've washed the scent off! _

_Inuyasha started to growl. Who ever did this is going to pay, big time! He thought as his eyes started becoming red. His sword was being fixed by Totosai and wouldn't be done for awhile. With nothing to hold his demon side back, two purple streaks formed like jagged lightning bolts on each of his cheeks. His eyes were losing their color, and becoming blood red. He was turning full demon. Kaede noticed this and called Sango and Miroku for help._

"_He is becoming a demon," she said gasping with fright yet with the sense of the calmness she always had. "Do something!" Miroku nodded and pulled Inuyasha out of the hut before he destroyed it. Inuyasha tried to attack Miroku with his claws. _

"_Hiraikotsu!" a giant boomerang flew at Inuyasha. He was not expecting this and it knocked him down, unconscious. _

_He immediately turned back into a half demon and Miroku and Sango led him over to the futon to rest. "I think I may have hit him a bit too hard" Sango said laughing nervously. _

"_Ah. But now he knows the pain I have to suffer every time I …" Miroku's hand was inching ever closer to its destination._

_Sango sighed He'll never learn… She slapped him on the face and walked out of the hut in a huff with Miroku following behind, his hand just itching to rest itself on her bottom._

8888888888

"Everyone, Kagome is awake again!" Shippo screamed running out of the hut with a huge smile. Sango got up immediately followed by Miroku and Shippo. They all ran back into the hut to greet Kagome.

"I'm feeling better," She said as Sango opened up her mouth to speak.

Sango smiled "That's good."

Kagome looked around. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

"He went hunting, most likely to vent his frustration, and should be returning shortly." Miroku replied.

"Oh…" Kagome looked down. She knew they all wanted to know why there were bruises all over her, _I might as well tell them, I can't hide it any longer… I just hope they won't think less of me because of it…_

Sango looked at Kagome worriedly. _Who hurt her? Did Inuyasha turn full-demon and attack her? _"Sango, Miroku, Shippo…" Kagome said about to cry. "I know you want to know how this happened," she said gesturing to her wounds "I- it was…" Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it. "I'll tell you when Inuyasha gets back, after dinner." Sango stiffened.

They nodded looking at her concerned. "Could I speak to Sango alone real quickly please?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, come on Shippo." Miroku said, gesturing towards the young fox kit. Shippo nodded and jumped on Miroku's head, taking one last sad look at Kagome—his adoptive mother—and they left the hut.

"You look really worried Sango, and you tensed up when I said Inuyasha, you think he did this to me, don't you?" Kagome asked watching Sango carefully.

"He did, didn't he? I knew I should have made him wait when went to go get you from the well." She said, growing angry.

"Sango…" Kagome tried.

"He always makes you mad—"

"_Sango…"_ Kagome interrupted her.

She continued as if she hadn't heard her. "And run away, and get hurt!"

"**SANGO!**"

"Hm?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"Inuyasha didn't do this to me!" She said staring at Sango in disbelief.

"What? Then who did?" Sango inquired.

Kagome stiffened. "I'll tell you at dinner with everyone else, now can you help me get changed please?"

"Yeah, hold on I'll go get your clothes."

Kagome beamed at Sango, glad she had people she could trust here in feudal Japan. "Thanks Sango you're a real friend."

Sango smiled back at Kagome "Anything for you Kagome. You're like the sister I never had and the sister I always wanted."

8888888888

It was now dinner time. Inuyasha ate as fast as he could and tried to get everyone else to do the same. Shippo had told him that Kagome would tell them what had happened to her after they ate. _What if it was Kouga? _He thought growling menacingly. _Or Sesshomaru or Naraku! _He was getting angrier with each thought that crossed his mind. Kagome touched his arm gently and smiled weakly at him. He stopped growling and his eyes turned a soft golden color.

She could tell that he was close to turning full demon, and from what Sango told her, it would be his second time today. She didn't want that to happen. She put her arm down and winced from the pain. Everyone around her noticed this, and finished their dinner quickly, much to her dismay. Ten minutes later they were all done and the dishes had been washed in the nearby stream.

"Okay! We're all done. So now it's after dinner," Shippo said. "So what happened to you, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "Well… this has been happening to me a lot lately, and I don't know why." She paused, trying to think of how to say what she was trying to say "It's strange how someone you're supposed to love and who is supposed to love you, can hurt you so much."

All eyes were on her.

She pointed to her arms "This was for getting to school late." She pointed to her legs "These were for coming _home _late" They all looked at her confused.

She pointed to the now bandaged gash in her head. "And this… This was for talking back to her…"

"My mother… my _mother_ did this to me…" She sobbed out

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gasped. Inuyasha was looking at the ground. Kagome's words ran in his head

"Your mother? But you've told us nothing but good things about her and she almost always sends you back with treats of some sort and her home cooking. I'm afraid I don't understand." Miroku said bewilderment shining in his dark violet eyes.

Kagome sighed preparing to tell them and praying they won't think she is a weak stupid girl, like her mother tells her. "I'm not sure what's going on either, but she definitely has changed over the past few months shortly after my coming here." She looked around at everyone. They all seemed gloomy and confused but by far Inuyasha's reaction was the worst.

'_It's strange how someone you're supposed to love, and who is supposed to love you, can hurt you so much' _Over and over the words rang in his head… His vision started to get blurry and he saw red. _I'll kill her! _He thought to himself as he ran to the bone eaters well.

"INUYASHA!"

8888888888

Please R&R! It may be choppy at some parts but bear with me. This is an old _slightly_ edited version of one of my stories. I decided to post it again, after making a few changes. I hope you like it! I LOVE reviews, they really motivate me to write more chapters faster, so PLEASE review. (I'll even accept flames!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**My So-called Mother**

**By: animal luver-45 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns it.**

**AN: This chapter might be a little different than my previous chapters, mainly because I had written the first two many years ago. I'm just now getting back into writing fanfiction, and my writing skills are kind of improved. Hehe. So, anyway, that's all I've got to say. READ ON!**

**Chapter Three: Repercussions**

_**Recap:**_

'_It's strange how someone you're supposed to love, and who is supposed to love you, can hurt you so much'__ Over and over the words rang in his head… His vision started to get blurry and he saw red.__ I'll kill her!__ He thought to himself as he ran to the bone eaters well._

"_INUYASHA!"_

Kagome looked out after Inuyasha as he ran towards the well. She could only guess what he was going to do when he got there. It wouldn't be very good. Without thinking about it, she ran after him, as fast as she could, with her injuries. She ignored the frantic calls of her friends and family of Feudal Japan. Her thoughts were consumed only with Inuyasha. She prayed that she wouldn't be too late.

By the time she arrived at the well, she could tell that Inuyasha was already through. There were claw marks on the side of the well, where he had gripped the sides to swing down into it. Judging by the depth of the holes, she could also tell that he wasn't normal now. The gashes went deep, nearly three inches she guessed. His claws were only that long when he turned full demon.

This wasn't good. There were so many people in her time, including her brother and grandfather. Inuyasha couldn't control himself as a full-demon; he would hurt them by his instincts alone. His instinct to kill any living creature he comes across.

Kagome finally got the courage to leap down the well, with the thoughts of her brother, and how she hoped he was still okay. She descended down the well, and near the bottom, a blue light surrounded her, leading her into a different dimension. Kagome's world; modern day Tokyo.

As the light subsided, she began to feel solid ground. She was there, and she didn't hear or see Inuyasha in sight. This wasn't a good thing. Inuyasha could have been anywhere by now, with his demon speed.

Kagome quickly climbed up the ladder and stepped onto the shrine floor. The door to the shrine wasn't connected to the building anymore. It was lying in a heap in the grass about ten feet away. Inuyasha had probably kicked it down in his haste to get to her mother.

Kagome ran out of the shrine, gasping as her side burned from effort. Inuyasha was still no where in sight, but she could hear a faint growling in the distance. It was coming from the house.

Frantic, she quickly ran into the house, searching for Inuyasha. The growling was getting louder, which meant she was getting closer to him. She raced up the stairs anxiously. The sounds were coming from the room at the end of the hallway—Kagome's mother's room.

Kagome's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, _Oh Kami! Am I too late? _

She threw open the door and gasped—once again—at what she saw.

Her mother's room was a mess. The carpet was ripped out from when Inuyasha ran across it; his claws making gashes that reached the wood floor underneath. The bed was ripped open, feathers from the mattress flying everywhere. The dressers were turned over, mirrors were broken. But the most disturbing thing in the room, my mothers limp body a few feet from Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't even tell if she was still alive.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I just HAD to leave it there. I love torturing my readers with cliff hangers. xP REVIEW!!**


End file.
